degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lady Degrassi/My Predictions for Season 11 Degrassi: Now or Never
Okay so first in the promo you see Jenna and KC running towards the beach and then you see that Bianca and Drew are happy and in love,and then Jake the new kid walks by and Alli is like oh look at that cute guy and Clare looks at him all dreamy so I think she'll devolop a crush on him and then you see dave with his arm around Alli and Katie and Adam are hanging out sitting next to them, so I think that dave and alli become closer and finally get together and adam seems to be really happy with katie and probably gets a crush on her. so then you see anya hanging out with holly j and clare is like twirling around with those sparkler thingys, so maybe shes like trying to be happy and trying to get over Eli.Then you see eli talking to fiona so maybe thier friends now and he looks at clare like he misses her and so he probably still has feelings for her and so he like leaves fiona and goes somewhere.then you see anya acting all crazy and shes taking her sweater off and shes like stripping so what i'm thinking is that she probably thought she was too boring or a goody two shoes so she tries to be more fun and exciting, she probably gets cocaine from Owen's friend or drug dealer Pauly and takes cocaine and does something crazy which might affect her getting into colleget. Then you see Sav all excited and happy, so maybe hes trying to enjoy being single or whatever and hes like waving around his uniform sweater so maybe at some point of this seasons they'll get rid of the uniforms (I HOPE).Then you see Adam and Katie hanging out and Adam is like about to put his arms around her but she like gets up and leaves to dance or something before he does and Adam is like umm Ok, so maybe since she doesn't know anything bout love she'll be confused or nervous and tries to change the subject or something like that whenever shes with a boy and it becomes akward and so she might do that with Adam and she might like him back but again doesn't know anything about dating and will probably avoid the subject of love and Adam might take it as she doesn't like him back but they will probably end up together at some point. Then you see Bianca and this mysterious guy and she looks happy at first like hes an old friend or something and shes happy to see him and stuff, but then he pulls her closer and she like looses her smile so i'm thinking she probaby remembers something bad about him or hes an ex and he wants her back but shes in love with drew and will reject him.Then eli walks up to this girl with dark hair and a jean jacket probably thinking its clare or somethin and the girl turns around and its imogen, shes got red highlights in her hair, and shes holding the same sparkling sticks that clare has and so she like smiles at him, so im thinking she has a crush on him and eli doesn't really look like he likes her and he like looks away like he looks at clare havin fun, and like his facial impressions make me think that he might use imogen to make clare jelous but i dont think eli actually likes imogen just uses her to make clare jelous so she would want to go out with him again. Then you see Bianca again with the mysterious guy, shes trying to get away from him and then drew must of seen them cuz he like comes out of nowhere and he pushes the guy away from bianca and the guy shows drew that he has a gun in his pants and drew sees it and he backs away like Ok in understandment, so im thinking that the mysterious guy is bianca's ex and he returns to win her back and when she rejects him he'll probably rape her or something and drew finds out that he keeps bugging bianca and tries to fight him or something but the guy has a gun so he'll probably threaten drew to like stay away from bianca or dump her. Then you see clare bumps into Jake and they like look, they stare at eachother for a while and katie is hanging out with with her "BFF Marisol", and then drew turns back around and punches the mysterious guy making it clear that hes not afraid, while and Sav is still waving his damn sweater trying to have fun,alli and dave are being cute and stuff like a couple and everyone is having a good time and then anya faints in Holly J's arms, so i think that when anya does get high that holly j will be there for her like a good friend. Then you see the mysterious guy pulls out his gun, i think he might be planning on shooting it at drew or hurting him. Then you see KC having fun, and then Eli looks at clare and clare is about to kiss Jake and eli is like right there watching the whole thing and then the words this summer every moment counts and bla bla bla show up and yeah.So in conclusion i think that what will happen this season is *KC and Jenna are happy and don't giv a fuck to wherever thier baby is. *Clare will have a crush on the new kid Jake, but he might not like her back and just date her so his father can get jizzy with clare's mom, like he'll stall her or something. *Eli gets jealous of Cake and will use imogen to make clare jealous *Anya gets high on cocaine and it will ruin her reputation and relationship with Dr.Chris *Sav might get rid of the uniforms or is happy about graduation *Bianca will be stalked and raped *Drew will try to defend Bianca but might get shot or hurt *Adam and Kate will have problems with dating eachother (Katie having no experience in love and Adam being a transgender). *Dave will be a dick to Adam causing him to loose his realationship with sadie and will end up with Alli *This season WILL get rid of chantay YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY That is all, PCE Lady Degrassi 19:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts